Dream
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: AU: Está es tú entrada, en el mundo de la fama. No debes darle importancias a aquellos que no te conocen, pasarás con la cabeza gacha hasta que puedas levantarla, algún día podrás decir igual. -Y pensar que yo fui similar...- /DEDICACIÓN A TODO LECTOR/
1. Prólogo

**Hiker: Okey. Este FF, es para aquellos que… No se que,…**

**Roy: Aquellos que tienen sueños de ser alguien en la vida, ser famoso, subir al escenario y como dirían: Sin decir pena: "¡Hola público!" (Si, hola público). **

**Hiker: TTwTT Y… Bueno, espero que les guste, lo estoy haciendo con aquella persona que no tiene posibilidad alguna en el escenario. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: … Ninguna por ahora.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

"_Can you hear me?"_

Se escuchaban los gritos de emoción de parte del público. Los aplausos ante aquella voz angelical, todavía podía ver muy perezosamente su pasado, podía sentir el pulso de su corazón acelerar. Podía ver el pasado. Podía sentir como llego a estar parada en aquel lugar.

Se distrajo un momento viendo a todas esas personas que la acompañaron.

Una lágrima se descendió de su mejilla.

_-"Aun puedo recordar… Como inició este sueño."-_

Salió del escenario con alegría, con esa sonrisa que no se podía quitar… Por todo lo que paso…

_-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Chrona Makenshi Gordón, no era más que una chica de barrió bajo, su familia no era adinerada para nada, sus problemas económicos cada vez era más peligrosos, ella era niña que no tuvo escuela a la que ir, o comida decente que tener.

Tenía 5 años cuando vio en la calle, de regreso a su casa, un folleto… Un folleto llenó de colores que la atrajeron rápidamente.

Agarro el folleto entre sus manos donde claramente decía cosas que ella no entendía. Al no ir a una escuela, aquellas letras eran como jeroglíficos.

Jamás olvido el momento en el que ese folleto cambió su vida.

A sus 10 años, tenía una meta en la vida, "Ser una cantante reconocida." Ser aquella que pueda triunfar,… Pero se vale soñar ¿Verdad? Ese sueño estaba prácticamente fuera de la realidad, ¡Totalmente!

Se dio por vencida al ver como su sueño se destruía frente a ella pasando de largo una audición… La 1ra y última oportunidad que tendría, era casi obvio saber que esas audiciones eran de 18 en adelante…

Al llegar a casa lloró desconsoladamente, ella no tenía hermano, no tenía tías o tíos, ¡Sobrinos, nietos o primos! Ni siquiera abuelos, cada uno de ellos estaba muerto. No tenía aquella o aquel amigo con el que ahogar sus penas.

Estaba sola en su mundo.

Su pequeño mundo.

Si algo sabía era que Dios no estaba de su lado, cada 25 de diciembre se dedicaba a mirar el cielo esperando un "Hohoho" de ese ser mágico que anhelaba ver. O en su cumpleaños ¡Como desearía una fiesta o amigos con la que disfrutar!

En ese entonces ensayaba su voz siempre que podía. En un edificio vació o algún lugar. Cantaba hasta que caía rendida.

A sus 11 años se dispuso a intentar cumplir su sueño. Rendirse no estaba en sus planes, aunque aquel deseo estaba todavía roto, su mente seguía insistiendo, cada parte de su cuerpo exigía seguir adelante.

Opera, rock, pop, metálica, clásica, y demás… Todas esas clases las había aprendido, encontró un trabajo, la paga no era mucha pero ahorraba todo lo que podía, ¿Escuela? Iba a un pequeña escuela que apenas y tenía 3 salones y 1 baño, y uno de esos salones era la oficina del director.

Letras de canciones había intentado.

A sus 12 años… A sus 12 años…

Entro a su casa el mismo día de su cumple años… Esperando pasar tiempo con la familia… Pero lo que vio, no lo supero nunca. Eran tiempo de guerra, cierto. Oyó por las noticias que un cañón había aterrizado en algún lugar de la ciudad… ¿Quién diría que el destino era cruel? Su padre murió en ese entonces.

Sus esperanzas bajaron una generosa parte…

Desde entonces, su madre lo único que hacía era traer hombres a la humilde casa, beber, ¡Hasta drogarse! No lo soportaba, asique salía todo el tiempo.

Cantar era su sueño y lo olvido 3 años…

Cada día visitaba la tumba de su padre… Ahora tenía a alguien quien le escuchara, le cantaba de vez en cuando, en su mente sentía los aplausos que recibía, siempre le contaba todo lo del día… Inclusive lo de su madre.

A los 15 años asistió a una preparatoria decente con notas increíblemente altas, becada.

Era feliz a pesar de las constantes burlas que recibía a lo largo del día, sonreía aunque a veces llegaba a la casa con uno que otro golpe, con uno que otro rasguño o incluso con la ropa rasgada y sucia.

A los 16 años…

No tuvo que decir nada…

Su madre cayó en enfermedad…

Lloró, lloró… Lágrimas descendieron…

A los 17 años…

Trabajaba las 24 horas del día, de las 7 a las 2 estaba en la escuela, de las 3 a las 12 o incluso a la 1 de la madrugada trabajaba. Apenas y tenía para poder bañarse, dormir y comer.

A los 18 años…

Fue acusada de un delito que ella no hizo… Fue liberada al verse su inocencia pero lo que paso en aquel lugar… Jamás lo diría nunca, un tabú.

A los 19 años…

Estaba cada vez más lejos de su sueño. ¿Pero se rindió? ¿Por qué los humanos se rendían? ¿Se dejaban caer sin más? Ella no… ¿Rendirse? Solo era una vida.

Todos quisiéramos volver a vivir de nuevo cuando aceptamos la realidad de que algún día envejeceremos y moriremos. ¿Pero hay que rendirse por ello? Levántate, no importa cuánto caigas. ¡Levántate y comienza de 0!

Ese mismo año…

Hizo su debut. La alegría no le quedaba poco, rebozaba de ella. Y cuando vio los resultados…

A los 20 años...

Recordaba… El pasado en el que ella cantaba en las calles, donde se quedaba sola por largos ratos…

Recordaba… Y un día conoció a alguien…

A los 21 años…

Tuvo su 1mer concierto en vivo. Las entradas no sobraron, hasta se pidieron más. La multitud… Todo, la alegró enormemente.

Lloró en el escenario.

Lloró…

A los 22 años…

Le informaron algo que hizo su vida cambiar… Dio un giro de 360°…

Escribió un diario desde entonces…

A los 34 años…

Murió…

Murió a tan temprana edad…

Como los pétalos de una rosa que se terminaron por abrir.

¿Cómo fue su fin?-

"_-Gracias… Madre…-"_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Déjenme decirles que estoy llorando… Estoy de sentimental… Este fic se va a actualizar todos los sábados y puede que viernes también. **

**Roy: Este es el prólogo que sería la "Biografía."**

**Hiker: No… Sé que decir… Les juro que … No…**

**Flik-Bye…**


	2. El folleto

**Hiker: Perdón de corazón por no actualizar el anterior sábado. Estaba sin inspiración y aparte se me olvido (Tengo medio Alzheimer XD).**

**Roy: ¡Pero aquí!**

**Hiker: ¡ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPPPPPPPPPP! O el primero…**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

El barrió bajo de Japón era deprimente. La basura en todos lados, las calles llenas de vagabundos tirados al suelo. Donde habría al menos 5 secuestros al año. Un barrió peligroso.

Chrona Makenshi, peli rosa de ojos azules. La estatura era un poco baja para su edad de 5 años.

Iba por la misma calle solitaria de siempre, era de noche. Los lobos aullaban y los gatos salían de sus escondites buscando comida u otra cosa.

Ella se pasaba con canasta en mano y esperando llegar rápido a casa. No le gustaban esas calles. Aun sin ir a la escuela su madre le daba clases básicas en casa. Sabía escribir pero no leer. Lo necesario.

Entonces algo le llamo la atención en medio de toda esa oscuridad, esa hoja de colores llamativos. Se acerco lentamente y tomo el folleto entre sus pequeñas manos.

¿Un concierto? No… Decía Debut claramente en letras grandes. Debut de música. ¿Música? Supondría que era esos sonidos "molestos." Como lo calificaba la gente de su barrió. Intentaba por todos los medios entender lo que decía pero al ver que era en vano agarro la hoja y la guardo.

Aquellas palabras que apenas y pudo entender lograron captar su atención.

Llego a casa bajo la mirada preocupada de su madre que corrió a abrazarla.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Pregunto con la preocupación en su voz.

-Me distraje unos minutos.-Respondió correspondiendo el dulce abrazo de su único familiar, o eso creía.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo asi.-Deshizo el abrazo para luego mirarla de frente.- La comida está lista. Vamos a cenar.-Agarro la mano de la menor que minutos antes dejo la canasta en la mesa e hizo que la acompañara a la cocina.

Comieron tranquilamente, aun si no tenían esa comida de lujo que en otros lugares si tenían ellas comían humildemente lo que daba.

Al siguiente día se despertó primero la niña al oír el Ding Dong del timbre. Se levanto a abrir pero oyó los pasos desesperados de su madre.

Se dirigió a la cocina por ver a su madre abrir la puerta.

En seguida en una mujer llego.

-Medusa… Como siempre tan…-Se guardo las palabras y paso lentamente a la pobre casa.-Este lugar parece una pocilga…-Gruño poniendo cara de asco.

-¿A qué vienes?-La voz de su madre era seria y parecía enojada.

-La custodia.-Respondió poniéndose en frente de la otra.

-No te la voy a dar, si es lo que quieres. Gane el juicio.-Dijo y se sentó en el sofá.- Asique te pido que salgas de mi casa.-Pidió lo más amable que pudo.

-Te dije que quiero la custodia.-Alega nuevamente alzando la voz.

-Y yo te dije que no te la voy a dar.-Exclamo la otra.

Agarro la mano de la mujer de cabello negro y la lanzo fuera de la casa – abriendo la puerta en el proceso – para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Oyendo las quejas y gritos de la otra se limito a salir de allí e ir a la cocina donde la de cabello rosado ya la estaba esperando con su humilde desayuno.

-¿Quién era?-Cuestiono metiéndose el pan a la boca.

-Impuestos.-La mujer mayor se preparo lo suyo y continuaron comiendo.

Llegaron las 3 de la tarde donde la mayor tenía que salir a buscar trabajo. La menor se quedo en casa y al no hacer nada agarro una hoja dispersada que tenía por allí y empezó a escribir lo que se le venía a la mente. Lo primero que pensó.

Llegaron las 7:34 y oyó que tocaron la puerta, se levanto para que luego ella se dirigiera a la sala y viera – por la ventana de al lado sin cortinas – la figura de su madre.

Le abrió y vio su cara de felicidad.

-¿Paso algo bueno?-Pregunto al ver la felicidad.

-¡Conseguí trabajo!-Exclamo con alegría.

-¿De qué?-Interrogo.

-De mesera.-Dijo como respuesta para que luego se vaya a dormir.

La chica de cierta formo sintió sueño y la acompaño.

**Continuara…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Muy corto. Perdon no me llega la inspiración.**

**Roy: Y pues…**

**Flik-Hastaquemellegueinspiración! **


End file.
